Before Studio Insanity
by emersonisarat
Summary: It's been years since Henry left the studio and heard of his fellow co-workers there. However, one day he starts having memories to the studio's beginnings He proceeds to notice that things might have not been as happy as it seemed back then
1. Author's Note 1

This is gonna be a bad story because I can't write stories, I just got these ideas out of nowhere and thought they'd be interesting.

Take these as an AU I have of everyone in some way.

Do not proceed into the story if you are sensitive and can't handle reading about the following: violence, character death, suicide, self-harm, and cults. A tag WILL be at the beginning of the chapter if any trigger is mentioned.

Without further ado, let's move on and look at this mess of a story! 


	2. Chapter One

It was a quiet and calm night, Henry was sitting by the fireplace, drinking a cup of tea. It had been quite a few years since he quit his job at Joey Drew Studios. He runs his hands through his hair, thinking of the old times he had with his co-workers, thinking of his creation of Bendy. 'I bet he's gone far now,' Henry thought to himself.

Then suddenly, he starts thinking of things...the beginnings of the studio and getting the job shortly after Joey got the business going.

*34 years ago*

Henry walks into a dull office, he figured because it's still slightly new. Sitting at the desk is none other than Mister Joey Drew. "Hey, Henry! Come sit down and I'll tell you the news," Joey exclaimed, gesturing Henry to sit. Henry sits down, nervous about the results of the application. Will he get the job or will he not?

Joey clears his throat and gives Henry a *cheeky* smile, "you're hired."

Henry did not trust that smile but thought it was nothing, the main thing on his mind was that he was now hired for a job! He smiles back at him to be polite. "Thank you very much sir," he happily said happily to Joey. He nods back in a way to say "you're welcome". Regardless if Joey seemed a little bit suspicious for a second, Henry was looking forward to help with him on a hopeful successful business.

* * *

(A/N: this is a short chapter, I'm sorry but I'm still getting the hang of my AUs for Henry and as a matter of fact, various other characters so writing about them is probably gonna be challenging for me in some way. As long as it's hopefully all good in the end, that's all that matters.)


	3. Chapter Two

It's a few months after the start of the studio and since Henry got hired, he's made a couple of friends ever since the studio got itself some light.

Wally Franks: The janitor of the place. A kind, light-hearted man who complains about the smallest things sometimes  
Sammy Lawrence: Song composer for the show they were hoping to make and still planned on. Gets annoyed that he has the job sometimes but doesn't complain because music is his favorite. Although he's annoyed at times, he's kind to the others  
Norman Polk: Projectionist of the place. Annoyed over the job but makes sure people are in a healthy shape and mindset  
Shawn Flynn: His position is questionable at this time but he helps clean up with Wally so maybe a co-janitor. He's one of the nicest workers in the studio that Henry knows  
Grant Cohen: Finance manager of the place to keep the studio going. Pretty shy at first but gets more talkative and kind when you get to know him. Also seems to have known Joey for a few years  
**(A/N: Shawn and Grant are my bEANS ofc I had to bring them up okay. most likely just because they were both voiced by my favorite YouTubers in-game XD)**

Henry didn't know the others well enough but he decides to look at the bright side, with enough amount of people who care about their job, nothing should go too bad, right?

At this time, Joey was eager to get a new show started so Henry, sitting at his desk, thought to himself that he had a long day ahead of him...thinking of ideas for a show. Suddenly, he notices a little figure on the floor next to him, it was a Mickey Mouse figure. He picked it up and put it on his desk...those Steamboat Willie cartoons have been pretty popular recently so a random thought came to his head, 'why not do something based off that?'. Henry used all his will to think of a fitting character for this cartoon aesthetic without copying the original cartoons. Suddenly, he figures out an idea and picks up his art pencil for a concept drawing. His concept drawing was an innocent little devil looking character saying "no" with a smile on his face.

Henry looked quite proud of it, so he soon decided to show it to Joey, hoping that his opinion on this character wasn't going to be too bad. "I like it! That looks adorable," Joey exclaimed while taking a closer look at it. Henry smiled over the feedback, this idea for a show was actually going to go somewhere. "So what's its name going to be," he asked Henry. It took him a few minutes to decide but then had an inspiration from the Mickey Mouse character, he suddenly looked up at Joey with high confidence with a few words that would change the studio forever.

"I think we should name _him_ Bendy."

* * *

(A/N: the birth of Bendy everyone! I don't know when but sooner or later, we'll get to see how madness starts to unfold through the studio because...let's just say my AU Joey is insane. Also, it's short again, I'm SORRY xd the next few chapters should start spicing things up, probably not chapter three but I have ideas for chapter four.)


	4. Chapter Three

It was at this point the workshop was really going somewhere, Shawn had been promoted to a toy worker, two new people joined to help business rise, a kind fellow named Jack Fain as a lyricist, working with Sammy and a nice woman named Lacie Benton as assistance. Henry's enjoying his job as an animator and has also started getting to know Thomas more and still had Joey's trust even if he acted a little strange from here and there. He thought Joey's strangeness was just because of not being used to running a business and he should get over it eventually. The only thing that really mattered was that the Bendy cartoons were becoming popular the more episodes that were made.

One day, Henry is with Wally, Sammy, and Lacie when Joey comes in with a genuine smile on his face, a different smile he remembers him doing when he told him about the job, and this time there's an unfamiliar girl with him. "Hey, who's that? Your girlfriend?" Sammy asked, jokingly. Joey didn't take the joke, he just shook his head instead. "Sammy...and everyone else, meet Susie Campbell! She's going to be voicing a new character-" Joey almost finished his statement until Wally interrupted him. "Didn't she voice background characters?" Wally asked. "Yes, she did...but this time, she's a new main character Henry and I have had ideas for. Say hello to the new voice of Alice Angel!" Joey finally exclaimed.

* * *

(A/N: I know these memories are in Henry's head so he's HAD to have witnessed them, right? This next part is not something that Henry witnessed but what's the purpose of this fiction...so because of that, it'll focus on everyone else anyway.)

In the recording studio, Susie rehearses Alice's voice lines, talking and singing while Joey stares, proudly...with Norman looking at them from above being the projectionist he is, still annoyed over the job. Once Susie finishes rehearsing her lines, Joey claps which makes Susie feel like probably the happiest person in that moment, she knew that Joey thought she'd be perfect for Alice.

Sammy walks out of his sanctuary, stretching, most likely meaning he just finished composing a song and probably overheard Susie, she notices him along with Joey. "Oh hi, Sammy," Joey greeted. "Hello, you two. I overheard Susie's rehearsal and decided to see what was going on," Sammy said. Susie looks at Joey smiling and then looks back at Sammy right after. "I think Joey found his Alice for the show," Susie told Sammy, happily. She knew she was going to love voicing her. "Yeah, I overheard. You know, Bendy's known for dancing and Alice would be known for singing...that might not seem like much but I really think people will enjoy seeing those combined, it spices up the cartoon!" Sammy exclaimed, only leaving Joey and Susie confused. "Sammy, what do you mean?" Joey asked, for his confusion to hopefully be cleared. "Oh, what I'm saying is that Alice might just end up being as popular as Bendy," Sammy said with high confidence. This makes Susie even happier, a character she voices being as popular as Bendy, this thought made her so excited for the future of this show, especially with Alice being a part of it now. "I should get to my office now," Sammy told them. "Alright. See you later, Sammy. Keep those songs coming," Joey exclaimed. Sammy nods and walks out.

As Sammy walks out of the recording studio to go to his office, he decides to take a look at the umbrella Bendy design on the way out. He knows he has something for Bendy but since he helps work on the show by composing music, he just shrugs it off as just a normal liking.

* * *

Henry is busy animating and thinking of a new title for Alice's introduction episode when Thomas walks in. "Henry...mind if I talk for a bit?" Thomas asked, clearly sounding a bit annoyed. Henry was confused as to why but he responds anyway. "Yes, go ahead," Henry told him. "Has Joey been acting a bit strange to you recently?" Thomas asked right away, this only confused Henry more because he only just thought it was just getting used to running a business. "What do you _exactly_ mean by strange?" Henry asked. "He's just been telling me and Grant some weird stuff recently, I don't know if it's just a weird idea for the show but all I know is that he's coming off weird," Thomas explained. This only made Henry question this in his head and get up from his desk. "I need to speak to Mr. Drew for a bit," Henry said, politely walking away from Thomas.

Joey is at his office, constantly writing ideas for the studio when Henry walks in. He looks up at Henry, slowly, head still tilted down. This is when he knew Joey is probably not what he seems to the regular human eye. "Joey, is everything okay?" Henry asks, he just stands up and finally looks at Henry directly in the eye head up. "These people aren't dreaming enough," Joey said, "we need more to this studio." This confused Henry; is this just because this business is still fairly new or is Joey not actually what he seems? "What do you mean? We all work hard on these cartoons," Henry told him. "Listen, we just need _more_ to get this studio going somewhere. I don't know how but we'll do it," Joey said, making Henry question even more. "You don't have to, I'm sure they're just putting their hard work in it first." Henry tried explaining to Joey. "Henry...just let me decide what I want to do, I can figure out something," Joey said. Henry nods in response and walks out of his office. He didn't know why but that moment with him really made him start questioning, is there something wrong with Joey that he doesn't know of?

* * *

A day later, in the Heavenly Toys Factory, Shawn is working on making the first few sets of plushies when Wally comes over to check on him. "How's the plush work going?" Wally asked, politely and out of curiosity. "Oh, it's going fine! Maybe except for this Bendy plush but it's fine besides that," Shawn exclaimed. That's when Wally makes eyes with the Boris plush, he immediately goes to hug it and the toy makes a little squeak. "These toys squeak too?!" Wally asked, happily. Shawn could tell he loved the little Boris toy. "Yes, they do! Joey taught me how," Shawn told him, smile wide on his face. Wally wanted to ask if he could borrow the Boris plush but before he could, Norman comes in looking pretty confused despite the two best friends happily communicating. "Oh, hey. Is there anything wrong?" Wally asked, putting the Boris plush down. "Apparently, a new room is being built. Nothing much was said about it, all I know is that it's going to be big according to Joey," Norman told them. This made the two of them confused just a little bit, so Norman gestures them to follow him.

Back at the entrance, they find Joey convincing Henry and Thomas that his idea is the best idea he's had for the studio yet and that they should roll with it. "What's going on here, Mr. Drew?" Wally asked. Joey looks over at the three as soon as Wally spoke up. "Oh, hey guys!" Joey exclaimed, he's clearly excited but Henry doesn't believe this anymore. He thinks Joey has a bit of insanity in him. "Are you guys ready for a huge change?" Joey continued on, the only thing the rest could do was look at each other, with confusion, and then Joey continued on again. "Because come in the next month, expect something very big. The biggest thing this studio has ever done!" Joey exclaimed. At this point, they knew what the new room meant, something big was upcoming...but they also knew such a big change should not be made to the studio either.

* * *

**(A/N: Joey's hinting at something big...I wonder what this means? Things are going to get a bit spicy in the next few chapters xd. I would also like to say one more thing, I want to thank Jacksepticeye for making me imagine Shawn as this energetic, happy boy! _Oh and yes, Wally and Shawn are best friends in here and nobody can change my mind._)**


	5. Chapter Four

Grant's in the middle of working on finances for the studio before whatever this big thing Joey's planning comes into play when Thomas walks in. "Hey," Thomas greeted him, "you up to anything?" Grant nods in response. "Just getting the last bit of taxes done before whatever this thing Joey keeps mentioning is made. Especially since I know I m going to need a lot for it," Grant told him, he could tell that it was going to cost a lot, so could Thomas.

"Hey, I'm the repairman. If anything, I'm going to work on parts of whatever this big thing is, or at least be forced to by Joey," Thomas replied. "And I'm the tax man. Joey's only going to expect me to pay for this big thing," Grant said back. "Well, whatever this is, I don't think it's needed," Thomas said, "but I guess it's what Joey wants." Grant agrees with him, "yeah, I suppose it is what Joey wants, he is the boss of this studio anyways."

* * *

At his desk, Henry's finishing something up, not Alice's cartoon now named '_Sent From Above_', but a letter. He's writing a letter to Linda but also himself.

The letter reads,

Dear Linda,

I realize it's been a while since I've actually been able to see you properly. You probably miss me right now. Unfortunately, this is a job that's not only something I must work hard on, but this studio is also getting weirder by the day. Joey's taking all of my ideas whenever I give ideas, he has a huge plan in the works, and I think he's becoming a tad bit strange. If anything, this project is going to keep me here, I don't know how long but it could keep me here for a bit. Hopefully, I can maybe take a vacation and come back home soon. For now, just wish me luck on future work to come. I love you.

Sincerely, Henry

* * *

Meanwhile, in other parts of the studio, Wally is doing his janitorial work and finds a box. He only assumes he should look through it and clean anything out if needed. He crouches down and looks inside only to find a Bendy cutout however, this cutout was not like the others. This one was different and far weirder like the rest. He didn't have the pie cut like eyes like the rest of them, this time they were more human but it wasn't like that to Wally it was just creepy to him. Another thing that caught his eye was that this cutout held a sign and that sign said: "Wandering is a terrible sin". All he could think was, What was Joey thinking? Was this just because of an error? There's no possible way this was an error while making a cutout though. Wally knew he had to talk to Joey about something, this wasn't normal, but he decides to keep cleaning the box out.

In the infirmary, Jack is talking about his ideas for future songs to Sammy. He slightly wondered why these ideas were being given in the infirmary but Jack liked working in the sewers down below, he figured it made sense. I have this one specific idea for Alice, Jack told Sammy, which made him raise an eyebrow. What s your idea for an Alice song? Sammy asked. Just a short song that introduces Alice Angel properly, Jack answered. Sammy shakes his head in curiosity. Do tell.

After looking through the lyrics a bit and some composing, Sammy and Jack offer Susie to try the song out, which she does.

Susie, in her Alice voice, as angelic as the character herself, sings the following lyrics:

"_I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing_  
_I got a bright little help, and I'm filled with love_  
_I'm Alice Angel!_  
_I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town_  
_Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall_  
_I'm Alice Angel!_  
_I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing._  
_This gal can grant your every wish _  
_I'm Alice Angel!_"

Sammy and Jack enjoyed it, they knew this song would work in Alice's first appearance, they thought this song actually fit for her.

* * *

Later on in the day, Joey calls everyone for a meeting. Everyone could only wonder what this was about because Joey said nothing about his idea except for 'this was going to be big'. "Alright, everyone! I think this is going to be perfect!" Joey exclaimed, going to his side of the meeting table. "Why are you even adding anything to this studio anyways? Isn't it already as big as it is?" Lacie only asked in response. "No, this is needed. What we're doing is not enough, putting ink on paper isn't enough, we need to do something unique. We need something unique for more belief!" Joey responded, only making them more confused. Weren't they already believing enough?

"Joey, I don't understand, we work hard on this project," Henry said, something was up here. "I know but do you dream and believe enough?" Joey asked them. "Of course we do, we work here to keep the business going," Shawn told him. "Yeah, if we didn't _believe_, we wouldn't even be working here," Grant said adding onto what Shawn said. "You guys don't get it. It's time to believe MORE than that!" Joey exclaimed. "Joey, he was right, we work here to believe-" Sammy said but Joey just continues on. "Listen, what we need...is an **_ink machine_**." Joey said. This only made them even more confused. "Why do we need a machine and what would it be for?" Wally asked, clearly not supporting this idea. "I believe that with this machine, we can make all these characters come to life!" Joey exclaimed. They knew that wouldn't work. "Joey, how is that going to work? They're cartoon characters, you can't just bring them to life," Norman said, trying to prove a point. "Everything is possible if you believe!" Joey exclaimed, going to grab a book. "A machine wouldn't do anything anyways. I believe something and it's that it would only make the studio go in bad shape," Thomas said. "Well, I believe it won't. As long as you believe in _the illusion of living_," Joey said, showing the book with the same name to everyone. They couldn't do anything, Joey was going to make this ink machine come to life anyways, all they knew was that this was only going to go one way or the other.

* * *

Joey is listening through Susie's recording of Alice's song and turns to Sammy. "Did you and Jack think of this yourself?" Joey asked him. "Yes, yes we did. It was mainly Jack's idea, but we worked on it ourselves," Sammy responded. He forgot that they should've asked for Joey's approval first. "I like it. However, there's one thing that's on my head," Joey said. "What is it, should we change some lyrics, composition, or what?" Sammy asked. "We should test other people for this role. With the ink machine coming in soon, it would be useful on one condition and that's the fact that we could clone these toons!" Joey said, which confused Sammy. "Why _clone_ them? Duplicates don't do anything special," Sammy responded with. "Again, anything is possible with enough belief!" Joey exclaimed. "And what about Susie? She was happy getting the part," Sammy told him. This makes Joey think for a bit when he looks up and says, "don't worry, I have something in mind."

In his office, Sammy is left doing blueprints for the ink machine, this of which stresses him out. He's here to song compose, not help design a big machine. Every idea for the machine's design he has, they're all declined by Joey and he has to start again from scratch. Any future design that is picked will then be built by various builders and if built wrong, Thomas will have to repair it. All Sammy hopes is that this current design he's thinking of will be the one to be chosen.

Soon, Joey decides that two new rooms should be built. Nothing is known about the second room but this does indeed bug everyone out. The ink machine's not in production and there's already a second room planned, what was it going to be for this time? One of the people who's bugged the most is Wally, who finally decides to talk about that cutout he saw in the box, holding his thoughts on the ink machine plans for another day, preferably when the ink machine is made.

Joey's writing down ideas for the future when Wally knocks on the door. "Mr. Drew, it's Wally!" He exclaimed, trying to get his attention. Joey just sighs. "Come in, Wally!" Joey exclaimed back. That's when the red-haired janitor comes in, not looking so happy. "Joey, is there a reason there's a serious error in the Bendy cutouts?" Wally asked. "What do you mean?! All the cutouts are fine," Joey said, but Wally just shakes his head in disapproval. "Then why was there a Bendy cutout saying stuff about sinning?" Wally asked him once more. "You got something wrong, we would never say anything about sin. We care about belief more than that type of dark stuff," Joey explained. "Listen, I don't care about your belief or illusion of living. If you really think I'm going to go by belief in the serious moments, I'm outta here!" Wally exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. Joey just sighs and gets back to writing more ideas, thinking it was just an act considering Wally has done this before.

As days, weeks go by, more things happen. Susie gets told Alice will get a minor change, Sammy's almost done thinking of the blueprint also while composing music for new cartoons, Jack writing lyrics for most of Alice's songs, Thomas gets ready to possibly have to repair the machine, Grant prepares for how much finances that'll come out of this huge project, and Henry adds three new characters to the cartoons, which he preferably calls them "The Butcher Gang", only exciting Joey because not only is production going somewhere at this rate, this also meant new toons to come to life.

* * *

(A/N: oh boy, the ink machine is now in production. What will it do to the studio exactly? Well, you'll see. I also forgot Thomas was a repairman so if he's a _technician_ in any previous chapter, that's why!)


	6. Chapter Five

**TRIGGER WARNING: suicide (implied) and self-harm**

* * *

Sammy walks into Joey's office, blueprint in hand, hoping that this is the design that's accepted. Joey looks up at him, sudden smile on his face. "Oh, hey! You have another design?" Joey asked him. He nods and hands the blueprint. Sammy could only hope that this one is the design, he knows for sure that he wouldn't want to work another blueprint. "You know...I like this one," Joey said. Sammy lets a smile show up on his face, mainly because he won't have to work on making blueprints anymore. "You do?" Sammy asked just to be clear. "Yes, this looks like the one." Joey said, still with a smile on his face.

Once Sammy gets back to his office, he looks through all the blueprint designs before throwing them away and decides to put the oldest design on his desk.

* * *

A couple of weeks past after, and with the ink machine design now decided, it was time for everyone to prepare for it, Thomas was getting prepared for repairing the machine, something that he knows is going to take a lot of work. Others got prepared by getting a ton of ink cans, besides that doing their usual work.

Grant had a lot of work to do, he knew by the looks of the ink machine design that this was going to cost a lot. He decides to look in his safe to see how much money he has in order to get this ink machine the proper finance it needs to be made. After looking through the money and the bills, he realizes that he doesn't have enough. He didn't realize he was slowly going in debt until now.

Being too scared to tell Joey, he decides to grab one of the ink cans instead when Jack spots him. "Hey, you need that for something?" Jack asks him. Grant looks at the ink can, puts it back on the floor, and then looks back up at Jack. "No, I was just inspecting it...this studio is really going to be different once this machine is made," Grant responded with. Jack puts a hand on his shoulder. "You know, it's okay if you're worried about this project, I'm worried for what it's going to do to the studio. Especially since I do admit, we didn't need this change," Jack said, "feel free to follow me into my area in the sewer. I know I like peace and quiet but I can talk about this project for a bit." Grant agrees to follow him, so they both go down into Jack's sewer area.

Once in there, Jack gets himself seated on his chair as Grant leans on the wall next to his area. "So, my opinion on this is that we do NOT need an ink machine to apparently believe more, does Joey know that I work on these lyrics for a reason? I also don't see why these toons need to "come to life", not only would that not work, it's kind of random. We don't need a gigantic looking machine to get things going here," Jack stated. This wasn't Grant's problem but he goes on with the statement anyways, especially since he agrees. "I've known Joey for a few years now, he's not the type of person who'd go as far as doing a huge project like this, or at least that's what I thought," Grant stated back, scratching the back of his neck, "I should get back to work though." Jack slightly turns back to his desk but not without saying something back. "Alright, you do you. I, in the meanwhile, will get back to writing some more lyrics. Sammy and I are currently nominated for an award," Jack said. "See you later..also congrats to you and Sammy," Grant said before walking away. Jack nods in thankfulness and fully turns back to his desk.

* * *

This was the day Wally decided to also speak up to Joey about the ink machine, walking into his office again, which catches Joey's attention, looking up. "Anything you want, Wally?" Joey asked. "Listen, are you sure you need to make the size of this machine gigantic? That's something this place would not be able to handle," Wally said. Joey sighs, it was one of these moments. "The more, the better! You should know this by now!" Joey exclaimed. "We don't need A LOT of ink cans!" Wally exclaimed back. "Wally, you're just overthinking it! Everything will be back to normal once the machine is made and properly working," Joey tried to explain. "Overthinking? Yeah, it might be overthinking but if any more stupid plans are involved for this machine, I'm outta here!" Wally exclaimed, once again shutting the door from behind. Joey just sighs again, thinking it was nothing but deja vu.

Back in Heavenly Toys, Shawn decides to prepare for the ink machine in a unique way, by making an ink toy. Thinking he has finished it, he has Norman test it out. Tapping the bowl turned the ink into the following: Bendy, Boris, and Alice, with the ink toy cycle ending off with the ink machine. Shawn smiles, widely and looks at Norman, the toy actually worked the way he was hoping. "That's a nice creation. How exactly did you make this?" Norman asked in curiosity. "My father taught me," Shawn answered, a smile still wide on his face, he was proud of just a little toy. "I admit, you took a lighthearted approach on this upcoming ink machine. The rest of us are just annoyed," Norman said, not in a happy time because he was indeed annoyed over this upcoming thing as well. "I prefer to take things lighthearted," Shawn explained. He might not support Joey's ideas either but he can at least make upcoming processes fun.

Susie walks into the Recording Studio, expecting to still be able to walk in the booth when suddenly, she sees something that her eyes can't believe. Was that another girl with Sammy in the recording booth, and was that girl singing lines that were for Alice? Her world felt like it shattered. Not wanting to bother the two, she shuts the door from behind, which catches Sammy's attention but figures it was maybe someone else who came in to check.

After walking out of the Recording Studio, Susie sits next to the '_Sent From Above_' poster, sobbing. She couldn't believe Alice was going to be replaced by someone else, she felt like a part of her was taken away and there was only one half of her left. Sammy decides to go out to see what the door shutting was about and ends up seeing Susie crying on the floor. "Woah, hey. What happened?" Sammy asked, crouching next to her. "I was replaced, that's what!" Susie exclaimed. "No, Susie. Let me explain-" Sammy tried to say but Susie wouldn't take it. "You lied to me, you said I fit for the role and you replaced me," Susie exclaimed, trying to hold back any more tears. "Listen, you were perfect, Joey just found Allison Pendle and wouldn't stop bugging me about her until I agreed on her getting the role," Sammy said. Susie knew this "Allison Pendle" was going to be her new enemy. "I bet you were on Joey's side all along," Susie said, still trying to hold back her tears and sobs. "No, I wasn-" Sammy only gets cut off by Susie getting up and storming out of the music department. Sammy knew he had to speak to Joey about this.

* * *

Later on, Joey decides to check on everyone at work, only to notice Grant's not in his office while everyone else is. However, before looking for Grant, he decides to check on Henry last, who's drawing animations for each character, for an idea of animations to teach the real life toons. "How's the animating going?" Joey asked, putting a hand on Henry's back for reassuring. "Yes, I'm currently in the middle of thinking of animations I could teach the real life characters. Here's one for example that I want to teach Bendy," Henry responds, showing a concept animation of Bendy doing a cane dance. "I love it! I knew this plan was going to go well!" Joey exclaimed in excitement. "I still need to work on some animations for Charley and Edgar," Henry told him. "Well, get those animations coming," Joey encouraged him, "I just wanted to check on what you were up to." Henry smiles and nods a bit in response. Even if he didn't agree to the ink machine, he wanted to prepare wisely.

After looking in Sammy's office (and confusing Sammy in the process), Joey remembers he hasn't gone down in the infirmary yet so he decides to go down and sees a sight he didn't expect to see; Grant is standing on a chair with a noose in his hands, startled by Joey's sudden entrance. "Grant, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Joey asks, trying to calm him down. "Y-yes, I promise.." Grant tried to reassure him but Joey wasn't going to believe it with that rope in his hand. "Put down the rope, we can talk about this," Joey tells Grant to try to reassure him. Grant steps off the chair and puts the rope down, only to lean against the wall, shaking in panic. "What's wrong? You can tell me," Joey tried telling him again. "I don't have enough for the ink machine. I'm going in debt and I don't know what to do about it," Grant said, hands over head stressfully while burying his head in his legs. "Is something I'm doing wrong, what's the matter?" Joey asked, crouching in front of him. Grant took his hands off his head to look up at him. "N-nothing is wrong, I just need to work on getting more money. Why didn't I think of that?" Grant asked to himself. Joey knew something was wrong at this point when something else catches his eye. "If there's nothing wrong then why is there also a bit of blood on your hand?" Joey asked.

Grant knew he had no escape from this one, he takes off his jacket, putting his hand back on his head while having no choice other than to expose the other one to Joey. Grant lifts up his arm in guilt, showing a cut on his wrist, immediately looking down to avoid any eye contact. Joey's eyes widen in concern, he knew that Grant did this to himself. "Grant, just because things aren't going right financially right now doesn't mean you have to do this to yourself, I'm well aware you've had this issue for years now but trust me, things get better," Joey explained, putting his hands on Grant's shoulders to reassure him once more. Grant just didn't know what to say anymore, Joey offers to help him up, in which he does so, keeping the wounded hand next to his chest. "I'll call Norman down here to help clean that up, is that okay?" Joey asked. "Yes, Mr. Drew," Grant said, looking down once more. Joey gestures him to sit on the infirmary bed and goes to get Norman.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the sewers below, Jack is working on lyrics when Sammy comes down to tell him something. "Jack!" Sammy exclaimed, getting his attention. "Oh, hey Sammy! What's up?" Jack asked. He could tell Sammy was excited which made him eager to know. "I was told that one of our songs actually won an award!" Sammy said. This made Jack just as happy as Sammy was. "Is this real?!" Jack asked, to be clear. "Yes!" Sammy exclaimed. Feeling quite proud, they hug each other. They both took in the fact that they were just two men working on music for a show together and they get awarded for it. Once they break out of their hug and Jack is back in his chair, Sammy decides to bring up the event in the infirmary just to get the elephant out of the room. "Also, there's a tiny bit of stuff going on up above, just in case you need to go up for something and you don't get confused," Sammy told Jack, in which he slightly nods. "Alright, I got you," Jack said, "I'm proud of our work." Sammy couldn't help but smile. "I'm proud of everything we've done for this show," Sammy told him.

Moments after Sammy had walked by the infirmary again and gone back to his office, Norman finishes bandaging Grant's injury, Joey watching from behind and when done, Joey walks back to him as Norman walks out. "One more thing, don't ever do that again, got it?" Norman said, although meant to be in a joking way, he was serious as well, before walking out of the infirmary to get back to doing his job.

Henry was finishing up the animations for Charley when Grant decides to casually walk up to him, Henry noticing in advance. "Oh, hey. You up to anything or are you just walking around on break?" Henry asked, politely. "Nothing much, I just need to borrow some money," Grant told him, hoping that he doesn't look bad. Henry could understand, however. He only imagined it was because of the ink machine, which is huge in design, the cost was going to be high. "Here," Henry said, reaching for some money in his pocket, "I have 30 dollars you can borrow if it's for what I think it is." Grant politely takes the money from his hands, a smile forming on his face. "Yes, this is what I needed. Thanks, Henry," Grant said. "No problem," Henry said smiling back. Grant then proceeds to walk back to his office.

Joey sits in his office, relaxing after the events from earlier with eyes closed when Susie peeks through the door's window and then leans next to the door. "Joey didn't find this "Allison Pendle" and force Sammy to use her to replace me, no, they lied to you. If they were being honest, I'd still be Alice Angel. Allison is not Alice Angel, I refuse. I'm Alice Angel." Susie spoke to herself, quietly before walking away from the door.

* * *

(A/N: I messed up the timeline...yes, Sammy and Jack win the award after Henry leaves but I'm not going to lie, in my AU, I don't follow the timeline :p I don't have much to say here, let's just say things got heated here and it's only going to get even more heated from here, trust me.)


	7. Chapter Six

**TRIGGER WARNING: self-harm (referenced/implied), character death**

* * *

Susie sits in the Recording Studio, still upset over being replaced by this Allison. Apparently, Joey was planning on having lunch with her to make up for it in two weeks but she thinks she's just being deceived. She took his offer anyways, she then sighs to herself as she stands up. "I accepted his offer for one reason, he wants to make up for his actions...but one thing's certain, if he does one thing to lie to me, he won't know what's coming," Susie told herself before walking out of the room.

The ink machine and another room full of pedestals had been built and everyone was finishing up last minute preparations. Thomas, about done with any more additions to the studio after having to repair a lot to the machine, questions this new room when Norman shows up beside him, Thomas noticing his presence a couple of seconds after. "What the hell is this? Did Joey mention about this?" Thomas asked, if Norman didn't know what this new thing was about, he was going to go to Joey to have him get the elephant out of the room instead. "He said it was for something to start up the machine which I don't understand," Norman told him. This didn't help Thomas but he just sighs and walks away, holding his thoughts to Joey for another time.

In the projector and soon-to-be flow room, Henry's looking through the animations he has given everyone by now. After looking through all the animations he made for Bendy, Boris, Alice, Charley, Barley, and Edgar in the order, he decides that these are the ones for the real life ones. Before he gets up and leaves, he changes the projector screen to an animation of a dancing Bendy.

Wally just cleaned up the ink machine room from all the building that was done to it. He knew he was going to be annoyed once this thing is activated, he only had one thought and that was how it had a huge chance of doing nothing but making messes all the time.

* * *

It was the day, the ink machine's final built product was finally going to be revealed once and for all, everyone was standing up on the balcony area to see if this project was as gigantic as they were told it was going to be. Joey had a lot to say about this new creation but decided to wait until the ink machine was brought up, apparently, it was connected by chains. Almost everyone was confused as to why it was connected to chains when Joey connects two dry cells to the machine and flips the switch. Once done, the ink machine slowly starts ascending from what seems to be an ink pool in the center, this machine was massive. "I...didn't make my blueprint massive," this was the only thing Sammy could say. "Well, alright everyone! I know how much questions you might have but we have another job to do!" Joey said.

A couple of minutes later, some of the workers were left in the pedestal room putting various stuff on the pedestal associated for them. "So...what is the point of this exactly? Can't we just turn it on with a button or something?" Shawn asked them. "The switch over there is supposed to turn it on but this is part of turning it on because apparently, Joey wants to "appease the gods". I call this more useless than anything," Wally told him.

A couple of minutes after everything is done to turn on the machine, all anyone can do is wait to see if this was going to make the toons come to life or if this was only going to go wrong and make a huge mess for Wally to clean up in the end. Susie decides to walk in and see what's going on, Joey eyeing her for a second and then back to the machine. "I think it's about to create something!" Joey exclaimed to get everyone's attention. No one was looking forward to this, even though Susie wanted to stay next to the railing anyway. Suddenly, a splatter of ink pops out of the machine, slowly lifting itself up, which makes Joey hope this plan works. A couple of seconds after, Susie starts noticing what came out of the machine, something about it was obviously not regular because after noticing, she lets out a scream. This ink figure was not a toon. "Susie, what are you freaking out about? This was probably just an error. Thomas is probably going to have to look into that," Joey told her. This only makes Thomas more annoyed than he was over this ink figure, he knew this was going to happen. Henry didn't know what to say, however. Knowing Joey and his state, at this point, this wasn't going to be fixed.

After letting this "figure" explore the studio, the ink thing slowly starts to take in the place just fine, which makes Joey believe this thing is okay to be around; everyone else, however, questioned this, it wasn't a normal creature so how would one exactly know if this was okay to let around the studio? Later that day, Shawn and Grant knew they had to test something with this. They wanted to see if the ink machine was going to make an actual toon come to life or if it was going to make another weird creature like it did before. After a few minutes of waiting, Shawn decides to hit the machine's lever a bit. "You broke there?" Shawn asked, not in the full mood of waiting, while Grant sits on a closed chest nearby. Suddenly, the ink machine starts making a few noises which makes Shawn stop in his tracks, another ink creature popping out like the one from before. "I think we're going to need to tell Joey about this," Grant said, standing up. "Not like Joey's gonna do anything about it. He thinks they're friendly enough to stay and that's just because it got used to the studio," Shawn said. They had to do something to either get Joey to fix this or fix it themselves, they knew that for sure, but the main question was how they were going to do it.

Joey lets this little creature sit in a corner while he's working when Wally comes in, all he could think was that it was one of these moments again. "If you feel the need to complain, go to someone else," Joey said. "No no no no, I just came here to say I _don't_ trust that thing," Wally told him. "This _thing_ will get used to everyone here soon, you just have to give it some time," Joey explained back, Wally didn't believe this, "Joey, if that thing was used to use, it would've _been_ used to us when it got used to the place as well," Wally exclaimed. "Remember, as long as you believe in the illusion of living, I can assure you that dreams will come true," Joey said. Wally wanted to say more but knew Joey didn't want to deal with it at this point, so he just sighs and shuts the door behind, letting Joey do his work in peace, ink creature still sitting from behind peacefully as well.

Susie walks back into the Recording Studio, to watch what Sammy and Allison were up to, hearing some music playing when Allison starts singing a song for Alice which makes Susie only remember the times she enjoyed doing all her voices for Alice, that didn't last for long.

"_I'm just a lonely angel_  
_Sittin' here on a shelf_  
_At times it seemed_  
_If I just dreamed_  
_I'd not be by myself_  
_I never gave up hopin'_  
_That you would come along_  
_How bleak it seemed_  
_Till you found me_  
_So now I sing this song_"

Susie now finds herself in Alice's room next to the Heavenly Toys Factory, looking at an Alice cutout on her knees. She imagines what would happen if she hurt herself on purpose, which also makes her hallucinate and picture the Alice cutout bleeding ink. She starts tearing up a few seconds after her hallucination ends, she feels connected with Alice to the point anything she does could harm another side that feels important to her.

* * *

"Doing something about these creatures are urgent? What happened?!" Shawn was called into Grant's office where he paces around wondering what went on with these creatures. "I accidentally fell asleep and had a dream about the second ink thing we witnessed...except that thing attacked me. I don't remember anything else after that besides me waking up. I don't want that thing around any human here in general, I don't trust it in this studio," Grant told him. Shawn processes what was said for a bit because he figured 'how would it be too bad if it was in a dream' when he spots a paper clip on the floor next to his desk and knowing what was managed to be told to him weeks ago, Grant used it to cut somewhere on his body, although it's most likely the reason he's holding part of his arm at the same time. "You know, screw it, we need to find a way to get Joey to fix this," Shawn said, getting back on both feet. "Yeah, and how are we going to do that? There's no way he's going to believe they're hostile because of a _dream_ I had," Grant said when Shawn thinks of something right away. "Doesn't he always say dreams come true though?" Shawn asked. He was obviously going somewhere with this and Grant was up for listening.

Henry sits at his desk, animating another cartoon when Joey walks up to him, ink creature following. "Henry, I think the idea is actually working!" Joey exclaimed, making Henry look. "And what do you mean by that?" Henry asked, making Joey step to the side. "This one kind of shares some characteristics with Alice," Joey said. Henry observes it for a bit and looks back up. "Joey, I think it's going to look that way for a long time if not forever," Henry said. "You're forgetting one thing though, it can always change with enough belief! More are coming, so keep your head up!" Joey exclaimed, proudly, before walking back to his office. Henry knew he was going to have questions for the first few weeks of this creature, now multiple creatures, as a matter of fact, roaming around.

Wally is up at the projector booth with Norman, who's clearly focused on his job, annoyed at the same time. The red-haired man sighs before looking at the other behind the projector to speak up. "You know, I don't get it. Why did Joey decide to go that far to believe we needed a lot of ink just to make these _creatures_ exist?" Wally asked. "I don't know. If this is Joey's way of dreaming, then he's obviously not doing it right," Norman answered. "Well, dreaming or not, he is doing something wrong. In fact, nothing about this machine is right," Wally said. "I try to tell him that those things roaming around are not safe but Joey's just telling everyone they'll be used to all of us," Norman said. "It doesn't matter what Joey says, if one thing goes wrong with these things, I'll tell you one thing. I'm outta here!" Wally exclaimed, walking down from the projector booth.

* * *

Sammy's composing a new song in his sanctuary when one of the ink creatures decide to watch him, which he thinks is weird in advance but continues composing anyways. When done, he nervously chuckles and turns to the ink creature. "So...you want to hear the song I composed?" Sammy asked, he doesn't know why he's asking when this thing most likely can't understand English, which he's proven right when the creature only tilts its head. "Well..I guess I can use my radio for this one," Sammy said. As he starts walking to his office, he turns to the creature and gestures it to follow him, he doesn't even know why he's doing this. It follows him anyways.

Once in his office, Sammy sits in his chair and messes a bit with the radio before turning to the ink creature. "This song is what I call '_The Old Song_', figured you'd be interested...even though you're..not even human," Sammy said, questioning what he was doing. He turns and starts the radio **(A/N: no this old song is not 'Build Our Machine')** and all the ink creature does is tilt its head again, this time growling. Sammy questioned what was going on and decided to leave the office in confusion and concern, leaving the creature alone with the radio.

Susie is sitting on the floor next to The Archives and Grant's office when Joey walks up and crouches in front of her. "Hey, Susie. Mind if you follow me for a quick second?" Joey asked, making Susie look up. What did he want this time? She gets up taking his request, especially since she gave him one last chance anyway. "Alright, follow me, I won't do anything to you, just a talk," Joey told her, gesturing him to follow in his direction. She didn't believe that either but still follows anyway. After walking for a couple of minutes, they're suddenly in a dark room, automatically suspicious of Joey. "What are you doing?" Susie asked, starting to get a little nervous. "Nothing, I just have one question," Joey said. Why are they discussing this in a dark room? "What is that question?" She asked, whatever was going on, she wanted it to be over right now. "So, I heard you were devastated when you found out about the replacement for Alice. Do you wish to have that role back?" Joey asked. Susie normally knows Joey as an energetic man who cares about everyone in this place, making her surprised because he sounds serious this time. "Yes, please. I miss being Alice Angel, the one character I love, I feel like I'm _connected_ with her, I feel like I'm part of her. I want to relive that feeling of doing her lines again," Susie answered, telling herself internally not to cry. "Alright, because I have good news, you get to have that part back," Joey said, smile turning _cheeky_ again, Susie didn't bother to take it in this scenario though, she just smiled genuinely. "Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Dr-"

Susie gets cut off out of nowhere, she feels sudden pain and she blanks out for a second. She stares up to find Joey still doing that cheeky smile and then stares down to a knife in her chest. She knew she was going to be deceived by Joey in some way, she just didn't expect it to end like this. After a few seconds, she looks back up at Joey to say four final words. "You...lied..to...me.." Susie said, then she blacks out once and for all.


	8. Author's Note 2

Yes, hello. Chapter Seven is taking a little bit, but while I'm trying to get to finish the chapter, I almost forgot to say something I think I should say~

This story is based off ANOTHER story on Tumblr. Um..okay not based off but inspired, you get what I mean?

So all credit to halfusek on Tumblr for making a series called '_Abomination_' because if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have thought of one simple AU for Grant that just turned into thinking of things for each and every character!

Now that's out of the way, enjoy the rest of the story to come!


	9. Chapter Seven

**TRIGGER WARNING: cults (implied), GRAPHIC violence and character death**

* * *

Susie slowly opens her eyes...she's alive? Didn't Joey kill her before? She slowly stands up and notices that she's in Alice's dedicated room, in a recording booth. She looks up and notices Joey standing right outside the room with a mirror in his hand. "Joey...is this real? What am I doing here?" Susie asked, noticing her voice kind of sounds different or maybe that was just her. "Yes, you're alive but different. This mirror will prove it," Joey said, holding up the mirror so Susie could see herself in it. She does so and notices something very different...she's Alice? Except, this Alice also looked imperfect, was this real or was this a dream and she's still dead? "This feels surreal," this is all that Susie could say. "Well, this is real," Joey said, putting the mirror down, "don't worry, it might not look perfect right now but trust me, you'll be right back to normal at some point." Susie accepts it, she might've felt like she was left for dead and currently feel weird but as long as this is the way to make her Alice again, it's the risk she's going to take.

One of the ink creatures had successfully turned into Boris somehow but Henry didn't question it, this gave him a new pal to stick with while he was animating. He didn't know how this ink creature had a successful transformation but at least he had a real life Boris standing with him now, unlike the other ones that haven't found their transformation yet, this one was adorable.

Wally's busy cleaning up in the music department when he hears noises, he first assumed that it was Sammy composing some more music but this didn't sound like any sort of instrument, this sounded weirder than that and the direction of this sound was coming from the staircase, making him decide to go down. Walking in the room, he sees the rest of the creatures were practicing something in a circle, something that was already not normal. As he walks closer, he notices they're circled around a pentagram, they were practicing rituals. He doesn't know what happened to them that made them do this but he didn't want to question and stay in this room anymore. He just quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him, there's only one thing he really knew for sure and it was that these weren't just regular old ink creatures anymore, they were ink abominations, and the only one innocent in the end is the real life Boris.

* * *

Norman and Jack are sitting up on the projector booth with the real life Boris showing him previous cartoons, mainly to see if he remembers his friends outside of the cartoon world but he doesn't respond. "Probably due to originally being an ink creature," Jack said, "things made out of ink aren't supposed to talk." Norman's head perked up at Boris and a couple of seconds later, Boris is looking at Norman as well. "He probably can't understand English, to be fair," Norman said, eyeing away from Boris as Wally decides to come in, obviously hearing the conversation from prior. "Why does it matter? The point is, we have even worse going on behind the scenes," Wally said. "Wally, is everything okay?" Jack asked, clearly not buying what Wally said, mainly because both him and Norman haven't seen it yet. Wally looks down for a second before staring right back up at them to explain a long story.

Sammy is walking back to his office when he hears an instrument playing, which reminds him to check on someone he hasn't in a while. He opens the door to see someone playing the organ except it wasn't the happy type of music one would find on the cartoons as if he was doing it to express the feelings of sorrow. "Hey, Johnny. Long time no see," Sammy said, slowly walking towards the man playing the organ. Johnny just sighs in advance, waving as a 'hello' back. "Everything okay? You're acting a bit strange," Sammy said, which makes Johnny stop playing the organ to look up at him, tears forming in his eyes. "Nothing...just heartbreak," he replied, making Sammy pat him on the back. "Okay, listen. I know the feeling. I just ignore the feelings by doing a hobby I love, maybe continuing to play your organ will help," Sammy told him. "Well," Johnny says at first, sniffling in the process, "I suppose maybe it could work, but I've been playing this for 20 minutes and nothing's changed." Sammy shakes his head because he knew Johnny was doing something wrong. "That's because you're playing it in a sad tune, play it in a happy one and that should make you feel better," Sammy told him, making Johnny look back at his organ, wiping the tears off his face. "Alright, I will do that. Thank you very much," Johnny said, staring back at Sammy with a slight smile.

Susie, who now prefers going as "Alice", practices her song that Sammy and Jack have thought of before with Joey standing in front of her to watch. When she's finished, Joey claps in happiness and amusement, making her feel as happy as before except it was special this time...she literally was this character now. "Alright, so! In the future, this will all be sorted out. For now, we have to figure out how to make you perfect, it's a little bit busy as we're still trying to figure out what to do with Allison, but.." Joey was going to continue but he notices "Alice's" eyes light up - and not in a good way. "Did you just say Allison?" She asked, making Joey back up a bit, all he can do is stutter. "I-it's not what you think, Susie, I c-" Joey gets cut off by "Alice" looking angrier, which only makes him even more nervous. "Since when was she Alice? I'll have you know one thing, I'm the only angel here, I'm obviously here for a reason, right Joey? Did you lie to me? She's not Alice, I'm Alice! Is that not enough proof?" She ranted, at this point, Joey couldn't do anything but try to calm her down. "Susie, list-" Joey gets cut off once again by "Alice" breaking the glass of the recording booth. "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" She screams as Joey suddenly finds himself at the door, his vision now darkened, but it wasn't his consciousness, the room itself had no light anymore.

After a few minutes, Joey, thinking it's okay, tries to open the door with the little vision he had but the lights start flickering. "I see you there," one second "Alice" is at her recording booth, intensely staring at him through the shattered glass, making him feel tensed up, and then the next second, she was right in his face making him jump and fall down next to the locked door. "You lied to Alice...she doesn't like liars," She said, in a low, menacing voice, this voice was a lot different than how it was just a few minutes ago. "Okay! Listen! I'll call you Alice from now on, just let me explain when we have lunch together!" Joey exclaimed, trying to calm her down. "Allison needs to go," "Alice" said, still with that menacing voice. "I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do about th-" Joey gets cut off by "Alice" lifting him up by his collar shirt. "I'm the only angel, no other angels," She tried telling to Joey, the only thing he could do at this point was nod his head. "Alright..no other angels," Joey told her, as she finally lets him go. "Alright, now when the time comes, explain at lunch," "Alice" says with a smirk growing on her face.

* * *

In the infirmary, Johnny is sitting on the infirmary bed with Norman standing in front of him. "What do you want?" Norman asked him, clearly annoyed because knowing him, this was most likely for a useless reason. "You know how Susie's been having some strange behavior lately?" Johnny asked. "Yes, Joey said just call her Alice," Norman told him, but Johnny stands up, pointing one finger up like he wasn't done speaking. "I want you to reassure Joey and Allison on something, without..._Alice_ finding out," He told Norman, making him roll his eyes. "Go on," Norman said, not looking at him. "So, I told him to go ahead and have lunch with Allison, what I want you to do is go over there and convince him about _maybe_ two Alice's to test," Johnny tried explaining to the best of his ability. "And how am I going to do that? Who knows if "Alice" i-" Norman only gets cut off by Johnny. "I just think the more the better, and maybe Susie will grow into this better," Johnny said, with Norman sighing right after. "Again...she wants to be called Alice," Norman said. "Well, she's still a Susie to my heart...to my broken heart," Johnny said, running out of the infirmary to avoid tearing up in front of Norman.

At a cafeteria type place, Joey and Allison are sitting at a table, both confused, mainly Joey wondering as to why Johnny wanted him to do this with her. That's when Norman walks in, not liking the fact he has to do whatever this is, first he has to deal with whatever rituals these ink abominations are doing and now this, Allison quickly noticing his presence. "Oh, um..hey?" Allison asked, shyly, which makes Joey look over and see Norman as well. "Oh, hey! Didn't expect to see you here! Anything bugging you?" Joey asked, noticing the disappointing look on his face. "Nothing, I kind of just wanted to check on you guys," Norman said, letting them talk to each other for a bit before bringing up the main question. "Um...Joey where has Lacie been? I haven't heard from her being here in a while, did you...fire her like you technically did to Susie?" Allison asked, unaware of what's currently ongoing with "Alice". "No, none of them were fired. Susie's just...uh, taking some time off, while Lacie was called by someone for some unknown reason. I don't know who called or why they did, but she's also going to miss a couple of work days," Joey told him. "You know, speaking of Susie, I had something on my mind," Norman said, finally deciding to ask the question. "Oh, and what's that?" Joey asked. "What if we used other people to test Alice, or make some clones before just going with one physical walking around already?" Norman asked, also trying to explain it as much as he can. It turns out "Alice" has been listening all along because suddenly, without having their attention, they all hear her say, "I thought I said no angels." Joey slowly gets up from his chair without looking at her. "Norman, Allison, I'll decide later, I have to g-" Joey gets cut off by "Alice" now behind him. "Who's that you're having lunch with?" She asked, making Joey's eyes light up in disappointment. "Was Johnny in on this entire thing?" Joey asked Norman, but just before he could answer, "Alice" goes over and pushes Allison off her chair. " I hope you two are happy for lying to me once again. Joey, you're going to regret messing with that _Allison_," She said, storming out of the room. "We can settle this!" Joey exclaimed, but "Alice" has already stormed out of the room. Allison slowly gets back up as Joey sighs and looks back up at Norman. "Yes, I suppose this was Johnny's doing," Norman told him, eye-rolling in disappointment because not only was he pushed into something stupid, this stupid thing also failed.

A couple of minutes later, Johnny is playing the organ, song sounding like sorrow once again, when Joey walks in, looking both annoyed and cheeky at the same time, because of the same old cheeky smile as before, and Johnny looks up. "Hey, Joey," Johnny greeted, but he doesn't respond, "Joey...I know you c-" Johnny gets cut off by Joey pulling his hair. Before he could say anything, Joey starts violently smashing his head into the organ, blood and bones slowly going everywhere, each smash ending with a scream until the fifth one, when he completely dies, all that's left of his head is an incomplete skull, Joey kind of felt bad but he knew it had to be done. "Now you will see how it's like to get punished for doing stuff that are bad," Joey whispered into his ear, despite being dead, and throws the head back down onto the organ for one more quick smash.


	10. Author's Note 3: One Year Later!

So...there's been more backstory to how all of this happened...so you'd figure I'd end the story but...

Did I not mention this was an AU?

This story is **mainly** made out of headcanons I made. Only me, myself, and I. 15% of the things I write share the story of the main game, that's what a headcanon means. xD

I suffered through a major writer's block AGAIN but wanna write some more so...as I try again, if my writer's block doesn't get in the way, expect some new things in the coming future!


End file.
